Lovely Little Bunny
by Lavi is a Rabbit
Summary: Lavi's a bunny who had the misfortune of being caught by a ravenous wolf named Tyki. M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Lavi hummed quietly to himself as he ambled through the woods of Hunters' Forest. Leaves of a nearby shrubbery rustled, and the young apprentice hunter notched an arrow. Slowly, silently, he brought the bow level and drew back the string.

Another rustle.

The redhead waited, perfectly still. A rabbit darted out of the bush, sprinting past him. Lavi didn't move; he didn't relax his posture.

Not three seconds later a wolf bounded toward him, leaping over the bush. The boy released the arrow and watched as it flew with perfect precision to impale itself into the wolf's chest. The large animal fell to the ground in mid-leap, landing on its side. It twitched a few times, whimpering pitifully as it gazed up at its hunter.

Lavi sighed and bent down by it to examine the wound. Perhaps 'perfect precision' was not the correct way to describe it; the arrow had just missed the creature's heart. Although he attempts to kill his prey with one quick motion so as not to prolong its suffering, sometimes he missed.

A quick downward stroke of the knife put the gray-coated animal out of its misery. The rabbit he had saved earlier nuzzled his blood-stained hand as if thanking him. Lavi sighed again. It was like the animal knew he could not bring himself to harm rabbits.

"Shoo, go on now," he murmured, petting the small, brown creature gently.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something knocked into him and slammed him headfirst into the trunk of a nearby tree. Lavi fell unconscious.

_How pathetic, that he was probably murdered by his own prey. How ironic that his body was probably being eaten by something that he had meant to bring home to cook. _

_It has been nearly nineteen years since the thing known as 'Lavi' first gazed upon the world. Nineteen years… Whether this was too short of a time to revel in the gifts given by the world or too long to dwell in the suffering, he could not say. _

_Honestly, it did not matter. After all, nothing matters when one is dead, right? _

_So this is what it is like being dead… He had a hard time coming to terms with that word: dead. Then again, he would have an eternity to do so, an eternity to reflect upon the world and its mysteries while what was left of his body was decaying into the ground. _

_Dead…_

His fingers twitched once.

_Dead?_

His mouth parted slightly.

_Not..dead?_

His one visible eye fluttered open.

"Not dead?" he croaked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Mm yes, barely," came a rich, velvety voice.

Lavi uttered a small squeak of alarm and sat up – or at least tried to. His body refused to obey his mind and all he could do was lie there.

"Good, you're up now. I was worried Kanda here had knocked you into a coma."

"Tch."

"Mm, it's rather fortunate for both you and him that he did not."

"Tch."

Lavi forced his head to turn sideways so he could see who was talking.

The first man he saw possessed dark hair, a strange gray-ish tanned complexion, and mesmerizing golden eyes. He wore a smile – more of a smirk – and sat on a simple wooden chair. Lavi found himself compelled to stare a mole near his left eye that somehow managed to add to how handsome he appeared. Wait, he did not just think that.

A tall Asian with an irritable expression stood next to Mr. Gray-skin. He had long, unnaturally long blue hair and rested his hand on the hilt of a sword. The first word that popped to mind was 'samurai.'

He suddenly realized both men sprout animal-like appendixes: the gray-skinned one had what resembled wolf ears and tail; blue-hair sprouted cat ears and tail.

"If the baka usagi is finished eye-raping us, may I leave?" the wannabe samurai demanded.

"Oh but of course Kanda. Please go relax for now. I'll call you when your assistance is required again," Gray-skin said, the smirk still on his face.

"Tch." With that, the girlly-boy spun on his heels and left, leaving Lavi alone with Gray-skin.

"What's your name, boy?" wolf-ears asked, approaching the bed. Lavi tried to speak but found he wasn't able to.

"Oh, now where are my manners? I'm Tyki Mikk, owner of a local – ah, that's not important. What matters is you telling me your name."

Lavi continued to open and shut his mouth like a goldfish.

Tyki frowned. "What? Oh, that's right. You probably need some medicine."

Giving the other a suspicious glance, Lavi nodded slowly.

"That is no problem. Here, I keep some with me all the time!" With that, Tyki produced a bottle of a pink-ish liquid. "Now this should do it. Open your mouth please." The man grasped Lavi's jaw and forced it open, coercing the liquid down his throat with equal parts coaxing and threats.

Lavi clenched and unclenched his fist, testing the limbs that he had come to repossess.

"Now,_ what is your name_?"

Huh… was it just him or had the room suddenly grown hotter? "Lavi," he replied huskily. Clearing his throat, he said again, "I'm Lavi."

"Lavi... what an absolutely lovely name," the wolf said, winking. Lavi found himself blushing.

"Well, little rabbit~" he continued, scooting closer, "it's dinnertime."

"R-rabbit? _Dinner?_" Lavi repeated uncertainly. He hands flew to his head where – surprise – he felt two long, soft ears growing.

"Why yes. You look so utterly delicious, lovely little rabbit." Lavi gulped when he saw the predatory spark in Tyki's eyes.

"I'm not a rabbit though!" he protested weakly. Yes, the room had gotten hotter, hadn't it? He shifted uncomfortably.

Tyki moved closer again and Lavi moved backward so his back was to the headboard of the bed.

"I beg to differ, Lavi." In one swift moment Tyki had moved so he was straddling Lavi's hips. "What a lovely name… Lavi."

"Stop it…" the rabbit murmured, closing his eyes. This was just a dream. Yes, it was all merely a hallucination his mind had conjured up.

"But why?" the taller male asked, grinding his hips so their lower regions rubbed together, igniting the most delightful sensations.

"Nnnngh!" Lavi tossed his head back and moaned. "What are you… aaaangh…"

"You're enjoying it, are you not? Well that's no surprise; rabbits mate all year round, don't they?" Tyki leaned forward and nipped gently at Lavi's neck, eliciting yet another moan.

"No… stop…" There was no way he would allow himself to enjoy this, especially not with a half-animal creature.

Uh… especially not by a male, he corrected himself.

"Why?" the man asked again. "You haven't even seen my most amazing ability yet!"

Tyki's hands brushed against Lavi's chest before reaching thrusting forward.

_Tyki's hand had gone through his chest. _

Lavi gasped, arching his back at the feeling and inadvertently rubbing their erections together.

"Oh? It seems someone is rather eager," Tyki stated, smirking.

"Why are you… how…? What?" Lavi panted, feeling a strange sensation spread through his body. How could his hand have passed right through his chest?

"Are you curious about how I'm able to do this? Tell you what, if you stay still and go with what your body wants, I'll tell you how this is possible. You can use that as an excuse for crumbling under my ministrations; tell yourself that it was your curiosity forcing you to oblige."

"… No… get off…" the redhead's hands pushed futilely at the older man's chest, trying halfheartedly to dislodge him.

Tyki raised an amused eyebrow. "Aren't you going to try harder? I didn't think so." Saying so, he fisted Lavi's jacket and shirt and pulled.

"A- AAAH!" the rabbit screamed as the clothing were tugged straight through him. It was like someone had run him through with a train.

… But it somehow felt utterly blissful at the same time.

He collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily and glaring at the wolf with a half-lidded eye.

"Mm, still resisting?" Tyki purred, easily flinging the clothing across the room. "What a stubborn little rabbit I've found. You'll be so fun to play with, lovely."

Lavi gulped.

"Oh you thought I was done? No, no, the fun hasn't even begun yet, my little bunny."

_Aaalrighty~ You all know the drill! Review please, my lovely little bunnies and a certain redheaded rabbit will be uh… 'eaten' by a wolf. ;) Please comment what you want to happen (do you want some props involved, should Lavi be more willing/unwilling, that kind of stuff). _

_Oh, and will be my first M-rated fanfic... Well my first ever one, actually. I've read a lot rp-ed before (if by some miracle 'Romeo', you see this, yes, this is me. xD ), does that count? Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, and flames with be used to make s'mores._

_So yeah... if I can get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter. How does that sound?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews. Eight. Nearly three times as much as I expected… And so many views too~ *is very happy* Well, here's the chapter I promised. Sorry since my writing kinda sucks. _

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year ^^_

The wolf captured Lavi's lips in a ravenous kiss, greedily devouring the bunny's mouth. Lavi writhed beneath him, using both arms to push the other off. After an interminable period of time, Tyki finally pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the redhead demanded angrily.

Tyki gave him a smug smile. "Why, enjoying my dinner of course."

"I'm not –" Lavi's protest was immediately cut off by another ferocious attack on his mouth. This time, when the dark-haired man finally pulled back to admire his handiwork, Lavi didn't tell him to stay away; the rabbit was too busy gasping in much-needed oxygen.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?" he panted, trying and failing to glare harshly at the other.

"Oh no, of course not. I prefer my food alive." Tyki leaned forward for another kiss.

In a desperate, futile attempt, Lavi threw his entire body against the wolf. Momentarily knocked off-balance, Tyki uttered a surprised sound. The rabbit took this chance to make a wild dash at the door. When he reached it, he grasped the doorknob –

The door was locked.

Lavi fumbled with the doorknob, losing precious moments as his attempts to turn the stubborn piece of metal failed. Behind him, he could sense plumes of irritation radiating off his captor. Lavi shuddered and kicked the door, tears of frustration streaming down his face.

"Are _you_ trying to escape?" the suave voice of the ashen-tanned man whispered from right behind him. Teeth nipped harshly at Lavi's long, rabbit ears. "You know you can't."

To his utter mortification, as soon as his ears were touched, Lavi practically melted. His legs were instantly rendered useless; the only thing that prevented him from falling was Tyki's arms that had wrapped themselves around Lavi's body.

"Sensitive, hm?" the man purred, lavishing the appendages with attention. He alternated between the two fluffy ears, nipping with mad delight. Scooping the rabbit up bridal-style, Tyki let up his attack to walk back toward the bed.

Lavi let out a yelp when he was unceremoniously dumped on the furniture; he yelped again when Tyki resumed using his ears as an appetizer.

The wolf gave a feral smirk and, while Lavi was distracted, captured and pinned his arms above his bed. Using his powers, he trapped the limbs in the mattress. Then he pulled back and let his gaze wander over the redheaded bunny.

Slowly recovering from the ministrations to his ears, Lavi opened his one eye. He growled and tried to sit up, but failed due to the restraints on his hands.

"My, my, the appetizer was absolutely heavenly. I have high expectations for the rest of the courses," Tyki grinned, licking his lips sensuously. Lavi's gaze held equal parts fear and lust at this point, and he verbalized his indecision with small whimpers that mingled with moans.

Teasingly, he nipped at the redhead's collarbone. "What would be the next course? I suppose it doesn't matter…" Taking the boy's moan as an affirmative, he latched onto one nipple with his mouth and twirled the other with his hand.

Tyki drank in the cries greedily, pinching slightly harder than necessary to provoke even more of the delicious responses. Lavi's eye had slid firmly shut by this point and he thrashed about on the bed, jerking against his mattress-bonds.

The dark haired male's smirk grew wider and a sadistic urge washed over him. Tyki moved slightly so his mouth was level with Lavi's collarbone again, and he bit down with brutal force.

The redhead released a scream as the sharp teeth broke through his skin, drawing blood. His emerald eye stun with tears and he furiously blinked them away. A gentle tongue that provided an almost ironically stark contrast to the previous treatment lapped at the wound as though in apology.

Tyki's hands trailed down his body until they reached his hips. He pinned him down firmly in place while his mouth made its way down to the boy's exposed member. Almost lovingly, the wolf pressed a kiss against the bunny's tip, causing a shiver of anticipation to rack the latter's body.

The man gave the length light, teasing licks. Lavi arched his back, trying to get more of the sensation, but was stopped by the firm hands on his hips. Tyki 'tsk-ed.'

"Stay still, lovely," he admonished. "Be patient and you'll receive something even better."

It was hard to imagine anything exceeding the feeling he was presented with at the moment, but Lavi obeyed anyway, forcing his hips to be still.

Smirking at how obedient the boy had become, Tyki decided to go through with his promise and reward him. The wolf took the entire length in his mouth and sucked.

Lavi moaned loudly, once again bucking his hips forward. Ignoring his actions, Tyki engaged his tongue in the act as well, swirling over the tip.

He brushed his fingers over Lavi's tail, wondering if it was as sensitive as the bunny's ears. It was, if not more so. Lavi's entire body trembled with the effort of keeping still, and Tyki briefly toyed with the idea of not letting him find release. The thought was immediately disposed of as his victim – uh, rabbit – released a particularly loud noise.

The wolf pressed on relentlessly, drawing out cries and moans from the rabbit ever so easily. Soon, all too soon, Lavi felt himself nearing completion. With a loud cry, he came in Tyki's mouth.

Making sure to swallow the warm, white-ish liquid Tyki peered at his – yes, his – rabbit, who was breathing heavily and trying to recover from the sensations Tyki had just overwhelmed him with.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Lavi groaned in exhaustion, hands still above his head. He tugged lightly, reminding him of the fact that he couldn't move. "I... I can't..."

A pair of teeth chomped down harshly on his ears, and the wolf responsible smirked at the mixed emotions crossing Lavi's face.

"... Yeah I suppose that's true." He placed three fingers in front of Lavi's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Hesitantly, Lavi did as he was told. When Tyki deemed his fingers moist enough, he pulled them out.

"And now for the main course..."

_Haha Soorrrryyyyy I kept forgetting to update… Finished this a long time ago. xD Yep…. So, please review? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. _


End file.
